Giving In
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Happy AkuRoku Day everyone ! I know it's a few hours late, but I was very busy today. Lemon, obviously, in honor of Axel and Roxas' love for each other. :3


**Warning: **YAOI, boyXboy sex. No like, no read. In honor of AkuRok day~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts - if I did then Roxas would have never left and he and Axel would be doing like bunnies - only you would actually witness it in the game. XD

Giving In

"Oi, Roxas! Get your sweet little ass out here!" Axel called, knocking hard on Roxas' door. When the blond Nobody didn't give a reply, he kicked the door open to find his little uke standing naked wearing only a white, fluffy towel around his waist.

"Shit! Axel, get out!" Roxas turned bright red, immediately reaching down to tighten the loose towel around his waist, failing epically. Instead of tightening it, he miscalculated the direction his hands moved, and he accidentally pushed it down to the floor. Axel watched, eyes wide, then filling with that familiar spark of lust as a perverted smirk made way to his lips.

"Well well, Roxas…I _was_ gonna leave and wait to haul you to my room after you got some clothes on, but now I guess I'll just have to screw ya hear instead." Axel walked towards the naked Roxas, licking his lips slowly as he neared his prey. Roxas' face only reddened more as he backed away, desperately trying to put more space between him and the sex-crazed Nobody.

"A-Axel…don't dare come any fucking closer…" Roxas' attempt at sounding threatening failed, the young red-head still making his way closer and closer to him. "Axel…" Roxas felt his back hit the wall, and that's when Axel pounced.

Axel flew into the air, closing the space left between them and landed on Roxas, pinning him to the ground and then hoisting him up, over his shoulder.

"Damnit Axel, put me the fuck down!" Roxas began kicking his leg's against his lover's back, using his hands to claw at the leather coat covering his smooth chest.

"Not a chance in Hell, Rox. You're coming with me whether you like it or not-and you _will _like it." Axel walked straight out of the teen's room and down the hall, passing a blushing Demyx on the way to his room. He opened his door and shut it behind him with his foot, throwing Roxas onto the bed. Roxas scrambled off it and pulled the red satin sheets with him, covering himself the best he could.

"Axel, I am _not_ in the mood for this right now." The red-haired Nobody just smirked and locked his door with a _click_, sauntering over to the blond teen that was staring up at him with eyes that showed he _was_ in the mood for what he was planning to do.

"You really need to learn to lie to me better, Roxas. I can clearly see you want me to fuck your tight little ass again, just like when you said you didn't want to on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, remember? Funny how you said you didn't want to, then later begged me not to stop…" Axel chuckled, placing one hand on the blonds' waist, the other reaching up to gently stroke the side of his face. Roxas' eyelids lowered a little, glaring up at the taller Nobody, then slid closed as he pressed his cheek into the warm touch.

Axel lowered his head and made contact with the teen's lips, slipping his tongue out to coax Roxas' mouth open. Roxas did, reaching out with his tongue to play with Axel's, moaning into the kiss as the Nobody moved both hands down to squeeze his ass. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him down closer to him, kissing more fervently, tangling his fingers in the red spikes.

Axel suddenly broke the kiss, moving down to lick and nip at Roxas' nipples, being sure to give each one the same treatment. He smirked at the sighs of approval he got from his teen, moving lower to dip his tongue into his naval. Roxas shuddered above him as he moved even lower and took the whole of Roxas' cock into his mouth, deep-throating him immediately. He placed both his hands on Roxas' hips, keeping the teen from bucking into his mouth and gagging him. The young Nobody just moaned in pleasure, biting his lower lip and keeping his hands in Axel's hair, scraping his fingernails against his scalp.

Axel pulled away from Roxas' member for a moment, sticking his own fingers in his mouth and coating them with saliva, then moving his hand around to Roxas' ass and inserting a finger while we went back to sucking his dick. Roxas gasped at the sudden intrusion, then moaned again as that perfect mouth enveloped his throbbing member again.

"Axel…" Roxas sighed his name, looking down at the erotic sight of Axel's ministrations, the red-head slowly moving his head up to lick at the dripping head of his cock, then back down to take him fully into his mouth. He felt Axel press in another finger, scissoring him. He shifted his standing position, becoming slightly uncomfortable with the two different sensations that he usually experienced lying down. Axel realized this was uncomfortable for him. He stood up and removed his finger's from the teen's ass, lifting him off his feet again and setting him down gently on his bed.

"Next time don't scrambled off the bed like a scared animal, that way we don't have to repeat the prosses of putting you on it. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked down at him, his smirk growing as the bloind glared at him. He stood back from the bed and began unzipping his coat, watching Roxas with his jade eyes as he let it fall to the floor. He was about to start pulling off his tight pants, but Roxas crawled forward and leaned closer, unzipping the zipper and pulling them down himself, a light blush on his cheeks.

Axel pried off his boots with his feet and then the pants followed, moving closer to the bed so his hard dick was inches from Roxas' mouth. He could feel his lover's hot breath ghosting over the leaking head, and he moaned quietly in his throat as Roxas stuck out his tongue and licked it once. He moved a gloved hand to the teen's head, guiding his mouth to his aching need. Roxas allowed him to do so, loving the familiar taste of Axel's dick in his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, stopping every so often to lick the head, then take the whole of it into his mouth again. He raised a hand and cupped Axel's balls, massaging them and smirking around the cock in his mouth at the sounds of appreciation coming from above him.

"Shit Roxas…I'm about to-" Axel moaned loudly as he came, his cum shooting into Roxas' waiting mouth, pleasure spreading through every part of his body. He pulled out of Roxas' mouth and groaned as the teen moved back to his softening cock, licking the remaining fluids off of it. He leaned down and tilted his chin up to face him, kissing him lustfully. Roxas draped his arms over Axel's shoulders, kissing back and sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth, allowing him to taste himself. He let out a muffled groan as Axel pushed him backwards on the bed, straddling his hips and grinding his reforming erection against his. Roxas broke the kiss and moaned as the red head reached a hand between their sweat-covered bodies and took a hold of his cock, stroking it harshly until he came, screaming at the top of his lungs and covering Axel's hand and his own stomach in his cum.

Axel moved down his body and began licking the salty substance off of him hungrily, first licking it off his dick, then moving to his stomach and then kissing him, returning the favor of allowing him to taste himself on his lips. Roxas made a soft pleading sound in his throat, spreading his legs apart and rolling his hips to get Axel's attention to the reason he started this. Axel smirked and pulled back, getting off the bed and rummaging through the pockets on hi coat, pulling out a small vile of lube. He crawled back onto the bed and poured the slick liquid into his hand, bringing it to his cock and stroking himself, his eyes locked on Roxas' blue ones. He threw the empty vile off the bed and onto his coat, spreading the teen's legs a bit further apart before positioning himself at his entrance.

Roxas continued to stare up at him for a moment, then relaxed his body ad closed his eyes, Axel pushing in slowly until he was fully seating within his Nobody's tight heat. He groaned at the completed feeling, Roxas groaning at the same sensation of completeness. He breathed in and out slowly and deeply, waiting for that annoying bit of pain to go away so he could be granted the feel of Axel moving in and out of him.

"Damn Roxas, you're still just as tight as the first time we did this." Axel smiled down at his lover, waiting patiently for him to give the 'ok'. Roxas raised his arms and grabbed Axel's shoulders, pulling himself up so he could rest his chin against the red-head's neck. He moved his lips to his ear and breathed gently on it, sliding his tongue out to lick the shell of his ear, then nibbled it gently.

"Fuck me, Axel. Fuck me so hard the entire Organization will hear us, especially Xemnas." Roxas whispered, then smirked and pulled back to kiss Axel, before falling back onto the red sheets as Axel kissed him hard, pulling out and thrusting back in so he hit his prostate. Roxas groaned loudly and clawed at Axel's back, Axel thrusting in and out of him as hard as he could, slamming against his prostate with expert precision.

"Ngh…ah…fuck, Roxas…" He moved his head to the side and kissed Roxas' neck, biting it a bit roughly and licking the mark he made as he sped up his pace. Roxas continued to moan and writhe under him, thrusting his hips upward to match his pace. Axel pulled back and gripped Roxas' cock with his hand and began pumping it furiously, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm. He bent down and kissed Roxas again, still pounding into him hard and fast as he stroked his erection. "Ngh…come for me, Roxas." Roxas locked his eyes in place with Axel's and shouted, thrusting up into his hand as he came hard, his emptying himself all over Axel's hand and his stomach a second time, his prostate still receiving stimulation as Axel continued to thrust into him.

"Ngh-_Roxas!_" Axel came, his cum shooting out and inside his lover, the waves of pleasure crashing into him again and again. He slumped over Roxas, pulling out before collapsing next to him and stoking his sweaty cheek. Roxas turned on this side to face him with a wince, his lower back already feeling a bit abused. He curled up against Axel's body, his lover draping an arm over him and kissing his matted blond hair softly. "I love you Roxas…so much." Axel closed his eyes and buried his nose in the teen's hair, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too Axel…even if you do fuck me on a daily basis without my consent."

"You sure don't put up much of a fight." Axel chuckled, moving to smile down at him. "You always give in to me after you insult me a couple of times."

"Only because I love you and I know I'll get something out of it." Roxas kissed him, then cuddled up closer to him, resting his face against the smooth chest of his lover.

"You always do…" Axel laid his head back down and fell asleep with his little Nobody in his arms.

* * *

Happy AkoRok Day everyone~! I know it's a few hours late, but I had a very busy day.

Roxas: *raises and eyebrow* We have a day named after us? Since when?

Axel: Who cares, Rox - people are celebrating us having sex! This is awesome!

Roxas: You _would_ say that.

R&R~! I plan on writing more of htis pairing in the near future, after I make an AMV with them. :3


End file.
